1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game wherein tokens symbolizing playing cards are afforded each player with an object to capture or mobilize an opposing king token.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various board games including the employment of playing cards and other board games employing dice have been developed in the prior art. Heretofore, the prior art has not provided a board game of the scope and involvement challenging the strategy and ability of opposing players to effect appropriate moves and counter-moves in relation to one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,741 to Rea provides a board game with a basic checkerboard playing field in contra-distinction to the opposing checkerboard playing fields of the instant invention wherein various tokens are utilized to effect jumping and repositioning of the tokens relative to opposing tokens to effect appropriate control an maneuverability within the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,369 to Johnson provides a board game utilizing the elements of "craps" and "blackjack" into a combined game where the rules of blackjack apply to the movement, but the increment of movement is determined by rolling of the die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,574 to Rogers provides for a board game utilizing opposed checkerboard portions, but is utilized to simulate a space war conflict between opposing players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,029 to Consolatore sets forth a board game wherein seasons and portions of the year are chosen in response to questions provided by cards utilized by the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,579 to Campos provides a strategy game with dice and cards utilized to effect movement peripherally about the board of the game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved board game which addresses the issues of challenge and interest to opposing players in attempting to effect a victory over the other is provided by the instant invention.